


(не)возвращение

by Louise_de_la_Valliere



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louise_de_la_Valliere/pseuds/Louise_de_la_Valliere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Возвращайся скорее домой (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	(не)возвращение

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Halisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halisa/gifts).



_Возвращайся скорее домой._  
_У каждого свои демоны._  
_Возвращайся скорее домой_  
_И укрой себя мной,_  
_Чтобы вылечить раны._  
_(с)_

 

Стив даже не понял сразу, что именно его разбудило.  
Гулко и учащённо, как от быстрого бега, билось о рёбра сердце. Непроницаемая темнота, сгустившаяся в комнате, давила на виски, и он поспешил зажмуриться. По внутреннему ощущению, которое никогда не ошибалось, до рассвета оставалось ещё часа три, не меньше. Стив не успел отдохнуть, и усталость напомнила о себе острой пульсирующей болью в затылке; оставалось только лежать пластом и терпеливо ждать, когда она уйдёт. Терпения ему обычно было не занимать, но эта боль не стихала долго: короткие передышки блаженного спокойствия без предупреждения сменялись приступами, от которых – он знал точно – не помогало ни одно болеутоляющее. Неприятная, почти осязаемая тяжесть, вызывающая дурноту, охватывала голову стальным обручем, с каждым движением словно сжимавшимся сильнее.  
Стив бы совсем не удивился, услышав треск собственных костей.  
Он замер, вытянувшись на кровати, стараясь не шевельнуться случайно, чтобы избежать очередной вспышки, и снова, уже осторожнее, открыл глаза.  
Смутные очертания комнаты обрисовывались перед ним, выстраиваясь в давно знакомую картину, как в замедленной съёмке. Беспокойство постепенно улеглось, и Стив подумал было, что сейчас же уснёт, – с дикой головной болью, как ни странно, засыпал он почти в мгновение, – а потом на периферии зрения возникло нечто необычное. Что-то, что не принадлежало незамысловатой обстановке его спальни.  
Кто-то.  
Он повернулся в ту сторону слишком резко, поморщился – в висок как будто с размаху вогнали тонкую раскалённую иглу, – всмотрелся в смазанные, нечёткие контуры с таким напряжением, что к горлу тугим комком подступила тошнота. И неосознанно задержал дыхание, когда тень, высокая, стоявшая у им же запертой двери, слегка сдвинулась вправо, вдоль стены.  
Ощущение, заставившее Стива проснуться, теперь совершенно разъяснилось: так остро чувствовался чужой неотрывный взгляд. Он ложился на кожу несмываемой плёнкой, он должен был вызывать тревогу и желание вытащить пистолет из прикроватной тумбочки, но каким-то непостижимым образом прокатывался по телу, словно тёплая волна, и минутный страх почти сразу исчез.  
Смятение – осталось.  
Тень – сейчас Стив видел эту фигуру яснее, как если бы в комнате вдруг зажёгся матовый, тусклый свет, – уже не пугала, оказавшись долгожданным призраком. Призраков боялся мальчишка, после смерти матери опасавшийся поворачиваться спиной к тёмному провалу коридора. Тогда ему всё казалось, что за плечом кто-то стоит, кто-то дышит ему в затылок и вот-вот схватит холодными, скрюченными судорогой пальцами; тот ужас ненадолго рассеял Баки – такой же ещё, в сущности, мальчишка, только отчего-то умевший прогонять все страхи одним лишь своим присутствием. А позже призраки, время от времени всё-таки появлявшиеся в жизни Стива, обзавелись интересной привычкой снова обрастать плотью и кровью, и бояться их было бы попросту глупо.  
Он вдруг понял, что ему не хватает воздуха, и, оглохнув от грохота не желавшего униматься сердца, сделал несколько глубоких и ровных вдохов. Усилием воли заставил себя расслабиться, чтобы сойти за спящего. Вряд ли этим здесь и сейчас Стив мог кого-то обмануть; но он притворялся, что спит, а в ответ притворялись, что не замечают его пробуждения.  
Минуты текли, и он почувствовал, как начинают тяжелеть веки. Тень у стены сдвинулась снова, только не к двери – к креслу. Стив наблюдал за этим перемещением уже из-под опущенных ресниц и сам не заметил, как провалился в сон, безмятежный и по-детски яркий.  
Наутро от пребывания другого человека в квартире не нашлось и следа. Но Стив всё же оставил дверь в спальню приоткрытой. С того дня и повелось так: он просыпался среди ночи, иногда – ближе к рассвету, розовеющему неширокой полосой за окном, и, не открывая глаз, вслушивался в тишину. В ней можно было различать звук чужого дыхания, и – засыпать потом гораздо спокойнее.  
Голова больше не болела. 

 

\---

Через неделю Стив не выключил свет перед тем как лечь. Не забыл – просто уснул после тяжёлого дня, едва взяв в руки книгу и не прочитав, кажется, ни полслова. Она выскользнула у него из пальцев и мягко приземлилась рядом на постели, стукнув его острым уголком по бедру. В этот момент он и очнулся, вскинулся, толком не соображая, где находится и почему так светло, и чуть не уронил книжку на пол. От его возни Баки, задремавший в кресле, облюбованном им ещё в первый раз, ощутимо вздрогнул и забормотал что-то неразборчивое.  
Остатки сонливости слетели со Стива немедленно. Баки спал, здесь, в его комнате, скрестив на груди руки, слегка склонившись влево. И хмурился во сне.  
Так близко Стив видел его впервые за многие месяцы. Баки выглядел уставшим, хоть и не настолько измождённым, как в их последнюю встречу: под глазами залегали круги, но болезненная бледность кожи исчезла. Он постригся аккуратно, не похоже ни на себя прежнего, ни на Зимнего Солдата, и теперь недлинные пряди не скрывали его лицо. Обрезал ли он волосы сам – или позволил кому-то приблизиться к себе с ножницами в руках?  
Вместо опостылевшей чёрной формы на нём были джинсы и толстовка, рукава которой доставали почти до кончиков пальцев, пряча протез. Своей курткой, потрёпанной и явно не новой, Баки укрылся. Во всей его фигуре чувствовалось напряжение, как в туго скрученной пружине; он, сжавшись, словно пытался согреться и никак не мог.  
Стив поднялся с кровати и, стараясь двигаться бесшумно, направился к шкафу. Выудив с верхней полки пушистый плед – тёмно-синий, в россыпи белых звёздочек, – и развернув его, он тихо подошёл к креслу.  
Это оказалось проще, чем он ожидал: наклонившись, медленно и осторожно накрыть пледом до плеч, не разбудив движением; но Баки даже не пошевелился. Сложно было только удержаться и не коснуться, просто убрать руки и выпрямиться. Стив постоял так немного, пока Баки не задышал чаще, ровнее, пока сон его не стал глубоким и мирным, и тогда только вернулся в свою кровать. Откинувшись на подушку, он долго смотрел на спящего Баки, и его наконец сморило тоже.  
Сигнала будильника утром Стив не услышал и проспал. Яркое солнце уже пробиралось в комнату сквозь неплотно задёрнутые шторы. Светильник был выключен. В кресле ожидаемо никого не оказалось; плед обнаружился наброшенным на самого Стива и даже подоткнутым с одной стороны.  
После этого Баки пропал на четыре ночи, и три из них Стив так и не сомкнул глаз.

 

\---

Из спортивного клуба Стив возвращался домой за полночь. Он предпочитал ходить туда, когда там никого не было: по договорённости с хозяином его пропускали в один из небольших залов поздно вечером, и он тренировался долго, до изнеможения, пока от нагрузки не начинали ныть мышцы. Потом принимал душ и пешком шёл несколько кварталов до дома. Этот ритуал повторялся трижды в неделю почти без сбоев, если, конечно, Стив не был на задании или не уезжал куда-то из города; ему нравились такие прогулки в тишине засыпающей улицы, и он не слишком торопился домой.  
В тот вечер, возвращаясь, он увидел, что в окнах его квартиры зажжён свет. Уйти утром и оставить его включённым Стив не мог, а это значило, там кто-то был, и этот кто-то не особенно скрывался. Маловероятно, что наёмник в засаде позволил бы себе подобную наглость. От волнения у Стива даже пересохло в горле, и он невольно ускорил шаг.  
Квартира не была заперта ни на внешний замок, ни на внутренний: ключ вхолостую провернулся в скважине и остановился, а массивная дверь поддалась, стоило лишь с усилием нажать на ручку. В полутёмном коридоре Стив бросил ключи и сумку и замялся.  
– Привет, – наугад попробовал он. Вечная тишина ему надоела; в конце концов, установившийся недолгий порядок уже был нарушен, почему бы не сделать это снова?  
Приглушённый голос донёсся слева, со стороны гостиной, откуда и тянулась полоска света:  
– Неужели тебя совсем не беспокоит, что я раз за разом пробираюсь к тебе домой? Не страшно?  
– Нисколько, – ответил Стив, подумав, что узнать, как Баки попадает сюда, минуя охранную систему, всё-таки не помешает. Чтобы дать ему хотя бы ключи, если их у него ещё нет. – Можешь приходить в любое время, Бак.  
Сколько Стив себя помнил, Баки для него был всегда «Баки». Не Джеймс, как звал того отец, не Джим, Джимми, как звали и миссис Барнс, и миссис Роджерс, а просто – Баки. Всегда и несмотря ни на что. Но только сейчас Стив, приблизившись к комнате, сообразил, что, может, теперь не стоило так его называть.  
За время, проведённое здесь в одиночестве, Баки совершенно освоился, сидел прямо на полу, подобрав под себя босые ноги и листая какие-то документы. Он читал неслышно, и губы едва заметно шевелились, и Стив вздрогнул: это было _его_. Баки делал так всегда, – проговаривая мысленно, повторял беззвучным движением, ещё в те далёкие времена, когда они хватались за книжку, чтобы не думать о голоде, и Стив иногда развлекался тем, что пытался, прикипая взглядом к его губам, угадать произносимые им слова.  
Сейчас это не получилось бы при всём желании: Баки читал слишком быстро, и ничего нельзя было разобрать. В груди у Стива кольнуло – то ли сожалением, то ли затаённой нежностью.  
– Послушай, – начал он неожиданно и совсем не с того, с чего собирался, – я не знаю, как... как к тебе обращаться? Баки? Джеймс? Или ты выбрал какое-нибудь новое имя?  
Тут Баки остановился, сбившись, поднял голову, заметив Стива в дверях, и захлопнул папку в своих руках. Стив мельком присмотрелся, увидел на плотной серой бумаге знакомый оттиск с эмблемой «Щ.И.Т.» и вздохнул.  
– Баки, – ответил тот, не отводя взгляда. – Не понимаю, правда, почему, но мне это подходит больше всего.  
Стив вздохнул ещё раз, с облегчением, и чуть-чуть расслабил плечи.  
– Тебя так называли с детства.  
– Я знаю, – откликнулся Баки. – Я был на выставке.  
– А. Да. Хорошо. В смысле, я тоже был, и…  
– Кто вообще придумал настолько дурацкую кличку? – недовольно сказал Баки, отбрасывая в сторону папку с собственным досье, давно закрытым, и взъерошил себе волосы. Стив подавил неуместное желание рассмеяться.  
– Сильно расстроишься, если я скажу, что это был ты?  
Баки фыркнул:  
– Такую глупость я бы запомнил, тупица.  
– Это моя реплика.  
– Я знаю, Стив, – сказал он. В его тоне Стиву очень хотелось угадать скрытую мягкость. 

 

\---

– И всё-таки взлом квартиры тебя не тревожит, – с удивлением констатировал Баки, когда Стив среди ночи наткнулся на него, сидящего на кухне.  
К его внезапным появлениям, не укладывающимся ни в какую определённую систему, Стив уже привык и сейчас сумел совладать с собой, даже не вздрогнув.  
– Есть хочешь? – спросил Стив и полез в холодильник. Баки покачал головой.  
– Это невероятно, – продолжил он, отпив из стоявшего перед ним стакана. Молоко. Если бы Стив не видел это собственными глазами, то не поверил: Баки его терпеть не мог ещё с пелёнок. – Потрясающая неосмотрительность. Как ты дожил вообще до своих лет, Роджерс?  
Стив пожал плечами:  
– Ну, ты часто не давал мне делать самоубийственные глупости.  
– Я слышал, одну ты всё-таки совершил, – сухо сказал Баки и, сжав губы, отодвинул от себя стакан. – Не могу только понять, на кой хрен?  
Безэмоциональный голос при этих словах скрежетнул металлом.  
– Была причина, – уклончиво ответил Стив после недолгой паузы; Баки бросил в его сторону короткий взгляд, но ничего не сказал. – Но эта не совсем удалась. Иначе мы бы здесь не разговаривали.  
Они смотрели друг на друга в долгой тишине, разбавленной бытовым шумом: ровно гудел открытый Стивом холодильник, из неплотно завёрнутого крана капала вода. Наконец Баки сказал:  
– Сомнительное удовольствие.  
– Тогда зачем приходишь? – спросил его Стив с неожиданной обидой, колыхнувшейся где-то внутри, под рёбрами.  
Баки молча поднялся из-за стола.  
– Я имел в виду, – обернулся он уже от порога, – что _для тебя_ разговоры со мной должны быть сомнительным удовольствием.  
Стив не успел ничего ответить и почувствовал непреодолимое желание немедленно приложиться обо что-нибудь лбом. Звука закрывшейся двери слышно не было.

Баки всё-таки вернулся следующим вечером, хоть и держался на некоторой дистанции, достаточно заметной по сравнению со слабиной, которую в последнее время дало его отчуждение. Этого хватило, чтобы Стив немедля отказался от избранной прежде тактики: хрупкая, боязливая осторожность ни к чему хорошему не привела. Он поступил как последний кретин и позволил Баки усомниться в собственной нужности – теперь он это исправит.  
Исправлять решился с прямого вопроса:  
– Ты помнишь что-нибудь?  
Баки помрачнел разом и взглянул на Стива так, что расспрашивать дальше тому расхотелось.  
– Я знал, что рано или поздно ты поднимешь эту тему, – сказал он осторожно, словно тщательно подбирал слова. – Наверное, об этом нужно… Да. «Что-нибудь» – помню. Ничего конкретного, целого, в основном какие-то обрывки. Не уверен даже, что все они настоящие.  
Он сцепил руки в замок и отрешённо смотрел прямо перед собой, в одну точку; Стив не стал торопить его.  
– Сара, – проговорил Баки негромко. – Твою маму звали Сара. И запах. От её одежды пахло, – он остановился, запнувшись, мотнул головой и защёлкал пальцами – движением, оставшимся ещё где-то на уровне мышечной памяти, – как будто это помогло бы ему найти правильное слово. Искусственные суставы хрустнули, и надрывно взвизгнули сервоприводы руки.  
– Карболкой, – подсказал Стив; Баки удовлетворённо кивнул. – Она всю жизнь работала медсестрой, ещё до встречи с отцом.  
В комнате повисло молчание. Баки, видимо, исчерпал запас отведённой на сегодня разговорчивости и расслабленно откинулся на спинку стула. Непривычно расслабленно. Стив, всего пару секунд обдумав пришедшую в голову идею, предложил:  
– Я могу рассказать о том, как мы познакомились. Если хочешь.  
Баки сложил руки на груди и, с интересом на него уставившись, спросил:  
– И как же мы познакомились?  
– Это было после драки… – с готовностью начал Стив, сочтя это за разрешение, но сам себя перебил, когда Баки закатил глаза: – Что?  
– И почему я не удивляюсь, – пробормотал тот себе под нос и махнул рукой: – Ничего, просто рассказывай уже.

И Стив рассказывал. Он мог говорить долго, его не прерывали; он мог находить такие детали их общего прошлого – несущественные на первый взгляд, значительные настолько, что за прошедшие годы не изгладились из памяти. Баки слушал его внимательно, не упуская ни слова, и Стив подмечал, что его взгляд время от времени теплел. Теплело и у Стива в груди, и щемило, и сдавливало до боли: слишком о многом он умалчивал, не решаясь взвалить на Баки, беспамятного, ещё и эту ношу, да и не зная, как об этом – _о них_ – поведать.  
Баки в такие вечера рано уходил, и уходил на несколько дней, – на первых порах Стива его исчезновения не на шутку встревожили, но потом он успокоился, поняв, что Баки просто нужно время. Всего лишь время. И Баки появлялся снова, немногословный и задумчивый, и просил: «Расскажи мне о чём-нибудь». Не каждый раз, но всё чаще, и отдалённость их друг от друга неспешно таяла. 

 

\---

В конце концов Стив столкнулся с ним на лестничной площадке, да ещё и днём, и от изумления чуть не выпустил из рук пакеты. Баки, отчего-то очень довольный, посмотрев на его вытянувшееся лицо, ухмыльнулся краешком рта:  
– Готов поспорить, ты думал, что я забираюсь к тебе через окно.  
– В самом начале – да, – нехотя признал Стив, но от низкого смешка Баки против воли рассмеялся сам.  
Баки помог ему оттащить пакеты в кухню, а потом повёл за собой.  
– Я принёс кое-что, – сказал он, раскрывая тонкую квадратную коробку, которую держал в руках, и показал на стоявший на столе гостиной электрофон: – Не поможешь включить?  
На крышке электрофона красовалась внушительная царапина, но сам проигрыватель чудом уцелел после погрома, устроенного «Страйком» при обысках в прежней квартире Стива. А из коробки Бак достал музыкальную пластинку.  
– Что-то знакомое, – нахмурился Стив, когда зазвучала песня, чересчур громко и не слишком чисто, с пробиравшимся в мелодию шипением.  
– Сорок третий, какой-то идиотский паб, – ответил Баки. – Сам же говорил. Я ещё пил и злой был, как чёрт, особенно когда она пришла. Та женщина в красном.  
Стив, посветлевший было лицом, недоверчиво спросил:  
– Женщина? Пегги? – и нахмурился: – Постой, о ней я ведь тебе не рассказывал.  
– Не рассказывал, – серьёзно подтвердил Баки, смерив его странным, тревожным взглядом. – Я вспомнил. Она красивая была, только почему-то очень мне не нравилась.  
На его лицо набежала тень, и Стив не стал дальше ни о чём спрашивать. Он оставил Баки в комнате, а сам вернулся на кухню, но нахлынувшая от его слов взволнованность не исчезала, и отвлечься не получалось. У него так дрожали руки, что он, нарезая мясо, едва не остался без пальцев.  
Пока Стив готовил, музыка продолжала играть: видимо, Баки снова и снова ставил пластинку, одну и ту же, не трогая стоявшую на полке коллекцию. Стив не заметил, как потом стало тихо; он посмотрел на слегка потемневшее за окном небо, замерцавшее седоватыми точками звёзд, и, испугавшись вдруг, что Баки мог уйти, позвал его:  
– Бак, ужин готов. Баки?  
– Я спать хочу, – глухо ответил тот.  
Звук его голоса заставил беспокойство отступить, и Стив, выдохнув, отправился в гостиную. Там Баки не было; он нашёлся в спальне – лежащим на кровати Стива прямо поверх покрывала. Маленький ночник неярко освещал комнату.  
– Прости, но твой диван слишком мягкий. И это вовсе не значит, что мне негде ночевать, – на всякий случай уточнил Баки, закинув правую руку за голову.  
Стив хмыкнул:  
– А что же это значит?  
– Здесь спокойнее. Возможно, – добавил Баки, зажмурившись, и в полутёмной спальне Стиву почудилась улыбка у него на губах, конечно, почудилась, – дело в тебе.

К тому моменту, когда Баки проснулся, на улице совсем стемнело. Поднялся ветер, с силой забившийся в стекло – в доме были старые окна с тяжёлыми задвижками, – и Стив по старой привычке избегать сквозняков прикрыл задребезжавшую створку. Он успел поесть и вымыть посуду, аккуратно убрал из проигрывателя пластинку, а потом устроился на диване с альбомом и карандашом. В голову ничего не шло, он бесцельно крутил карандаш в пальцах, бесчисленное количество раз перелистывал страницы, рассматривая свои наброски, и почти не видел их. И потому щелчок распахнувшейся двери отвлёк его сразу же.  
Сонный и встрёпанный, Баки вышел в гостиную, шлёпая босыми ногами. Стив, с радостью убравший в сторону альбом, заметил, что свою толстовку он нёс в руках, хотя обычно в присутствии Стива не снимал никогда. Баки кинул её на диван и сам уселся рядом со Стивом, потёр глаза, стряхивая с себя сонливость. Он ещё слегка щурился от света зажжённой лампы, и линия его губ как будто смягчилась, чуть изогнувшись. Но Стив на эту полуулыбку, впервые – открытую, не смотрел, оцепенело уставившись на левое плечо Баки.  
Когда-то наспех заштопанная кожа бугрилась шрамами, выползавшими из-под кромки металла до основания шеи. На фоне бледной кожи они казались свежими ранами, багрово-красными, словно ещё миг – и засочатся кровью. Сеточка рубцов посветлее спускалась по рёбрам впереди и сбоку, и на спине, по всей видимости, тоже. Пластины руки, плотно пригнанные друг к другу, хранящие ещё следы вмятин и царапин последней схватки, тускло переливались слабыми бликами.  
Баки поймал направление его взгляда, мгновенно понял и, неловко поведя плечами – плечом, – накинул на себя толстовку. Весь он окаменел, враз оледенел, закрылся, и к боли, за секунды прочно угнездившейся у Стива в районе лёгких, примешался ужас.  
– Не надо, Бак, – сказал он, стараясь звучать спокойно, но голос ему едва повиновался. – Не стоит.  
– Не стоит – что? – почти так же ровно спросил Баки. Правую ладонь он прижимал к плечу.  
– Ты пытаешься спрятать часть себя, – сказал Стив; Баки исподлобья посмотрел на него и не стал отворачиваться, остановился на половине движения.  
– Дай угадаю, – медленно проговорил он, – _это_ тоже тебя не пугает?  
– Твоя рука? – подчеркнул Стив. – Нет. И не должна.  
Слова душили его, но он не знал, что выбрать, как объяснить, – ну и наломал он дров – что это не страх, и не омерзение, ни в коем случае, и даже не жалость; это вскипевшая больная ярость, и если бы полгода назад последняя база ГИДРЫ не сложилась карточным домиком от устроенного Мстителями взрыва, он бы лично разобрал её по кирпичику.  
Баки огрызнулся:  
– Только не надо меня жалеть, – и всё-таки отвернулся, чтобы одеться.  
– И в мыслях не было, – ответил Стив. – Просто мне больно видеть, что ты сам на себя смотришь с отвращением.  
Баки не проронил ни слова на это, застыл спиной к Стиву, тяжело дыша. Тогда Стив поднялся сам, обошёл его и остановился напротив, чуть ближе, может, чем следовало.  
– Можно? – спросил он. – Давай, Бак. Возьми меня за руку.  
Холодные пальцы легли в протянутую ладонь почти послушно, почти естественно. Стив ободряюще улыбнулся ему, смотря прямо в глаза, сжал его руку в своей.  
Баки ответил на пожатие неуверенно и легко, явно рассчитав силу, но – ответил. Позволил ослабить хватку, скользнуть ладонью по ладони, кончиками пальцев прикоснуться к месту, где когда-то давно отыскался бы пульс. Он не отдёргивал руки, не уходил от контакта. А о большем Стив и не просил. 

 

\---

С того момента что-то между ними неуловимо изменилось, Стив отчётливо чувствовал; чувствовал, наверное, и Баки.  
Баки приходил теперь каждый вечер и оставался дольше, часто – до самого утра, и совершенно перевернул распорядок дня. Стиву было всё равно: он ждал этих встреч сильнее, чем в детстве – Рождества, и ни на что бы их не променял.  
Баки говорил теперь больше, задавал вопросы, изредка рассказывал сам – то, что позволяли извлекать на свет крупицы его ненадёжной памяти. Он рассказывал, иногда – уверенно, иногда – делая паузы в ожидании, пока Стив подтвердит его слова.  
Он ошибался реже, чем можно было предполагать; и его глаза светлели до прозрачности тёплого моря, когда Стив отвечал ему улыбкой или согласно склонял голову. Настала очередь Стива слушать, и он не возражал. Голос Баки, негромкий, растерявший былую тягучесть, которая когда-то окатывала опьяняющим жаром, и обретший взамен спокойную твёрдость, заполнял тишину комнаты. Слушать его Стив готов был всегда.  
Тем острее – на контрасте со спокойствием и уверенностью – показалась Стиву его внезапная нервозность.  
Баки ждал его чуть ли не целый день и встретил почему-то прямо у двери, сумрачный и молчаливый. На приветствие кивнул, на вопрос «Что-то случилось?» не ответил, лишь сказал коротко, почти не разжимая губ:  
– Надо поговорить.  
Стива это всерьёз насторожило. Он беспрекословно прошёл за Баки в гостиную и только мимоходом удивился: Баки, переставший избегать любых соприкосновений, а наоборот, точно искавший их (но об этом, вообще-то, следовало бы поменьше думать), сейчас опустился на диван не рядом со Стивом, как делал прежде, отодвинулся. Стив непонимающе взглянул на него.  
– Всё-таки что-то случилось, да? – спросил настойчиво. – Что, Бак?  
Баки не смотрел в его сторону, чуть сгорбился, опираясь локтями на свои колени, и соединил ладони.  
– Я помню падение, – без предисловий сказал он. – Знаешь, мне кажется, это началось после моста в Вашингтоне.  
Пауза.  
– В том подвале, где была база. Чёрт, да я чуть не разнёс её. Это было очень странно. Какой-то поезд, снег, кровь. Твоё лицо. Потом этот ублюдок из Аццано.  
Он потёр пальцами переносицу, судорожно вздохнул.  
– Зола?  
– Да, – сказал Баки. – Он говорил что-то и первым велел поместить меня в камеру. Но теперь лучше всего я помню поезд. Когда тебя отбросило к стенке вагона, твой щит был в моих в руках. А потом меня вынесло наружу.  
Стив, замерев, ждал; судя по ощущениям, сердце колотилось уже у самого горла, мешая дышать, и он не понимал, откуда взялось это нарастающее, но всё ещё смутное, неоформившееся чувство тревоги.  
– Я вспомнил, о чём думал тогда. Я думал: «Слава Богу, что это я, а не ты». Так расскажи мне, почему я был готов умереть за тебя, – зашептал Баки горячо, горячечно, обернувшись наконец; его било заметной дрожью, и Стива залихорадило следом. – Расскажи, почему я _умер_.  
Это стало ударом прямо в солнечное сплетение, случайным – и будто бы очень точно рассчитанным. Стив так и застыл на месте, не в силах вымолвить ни слова; горло перехватило, пережало горечью давно выплаканных слёз. Баки вглядывался в него пристально, изучающе; бесполезно, подумалось Стиву, вряд ли сейчас можно прочитать в его лице хоть что-то определённое. Но Баки удалось – Стив догадался по скользнувшей тени понимания, по искре узнавания в глазах, словно Бак только что получил подтверждение своей мысли, – и кто знает, было ли это подтверждение ожидаемым.  
Обивка подлокотника, в который Баки, сам не заметив, вцепился, с треском лопнула под его пальцами, и он вскочил на ноги. Сделал пару шагов по комнате и остановился, смотря на Стива сверху вниз. В его взгляде напряжённость смешалась с чем-то необъяснимым, походящим на облегчение.  
– Я не всё рассказал тебе, Бак, – Стив поднялся тоже, двинулся ему навстречу – Баки шатнулся назад, и он, не приблизившись, бессильно опустил руки вдоль тела. И начал снова:  
– Думал, что не стоит говорить, если… если ты так и не вспомнил.  
Вышло тоскливо, и голос подвёл неожиданно, оборвавшись на середине фразы. Стив, злясь сам на себя, упустил момент.  
Баки ушёл не так, как ожидал Стив, не молча.  
– Мне нужно подумать, ладно? – тихо сказал он. – У меня башка сейчас взорвётся, – и только тогда бесшумно закрыл за собой дверь.

 

\---

Под утро ему привиделся короткий и неприятный сон: потемневший, потерявший краски, расплывшийся – словно под водой. Сквозь эту толщу воды виднелся далёкий просвет, какой-то блик, который быстро погас. А потом вода обратилась в лёд, и он, жёсткий, стылый, разом навалился неподъёмной громадой.  
Стив проснулся резко, с жадностью хватанул пересохшими губами воздух, – ему нечем было дышать. Сон растаял, но давление никуда не делось, наоборот, как будто прижало сильнее. Стив вслепую дёрнулся вправо, стремясь сбросить груз, – и осознал, что на груди у него незнакомой тяжестью лежит металлическая ладонь.  
– Не вертись, – пробормотал Баки сердито и сонно.  
Стив, неверяще уставившись перед собой, сморгнул раз, другой, но Баки, который спал на животе, привалившись к Стиву горячим боком и пригвоздив его к постели рукой, против ожидания, не исчез. Только сдвинулся и, вздохнув, всё-таки открыл глаза.  
– Что?.. О, – сказал он, приподнявшись на правом локте, и голос его прозвучал виновато, – прости, – и отстранился; Стив поспешно остановил его, поймав за запястье, и опустил нагревшуюся от соприкосновения руку обратно, ближе к сердцу. Свою собственную ладонь он оставил поверх, а сам повернулся так, чтобы оказаться с Баки лицом к лицу.  
Баки наблюдал за ним ещё мутным ото сна взглядом. На щеке у него розовел отпечаток подушки. Стив, не раздумывая, потянулся к нему, проследил осторожно кончиком пальца сверху вниз, от скулы к приподнятому уголку губ. Баки улыбался.  
– С возвращением? – шепнул Стив, крепче прижимая твёрдую ладонь к своей груди.  
– С возвращением, – тихо согласился Баки.  
И наконец-то его поцеловал.


End file.
